


Food Fantasy Original Characters and Fusions

by TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: In-Game Format, general information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic/pseuds/TheSoundScreecher_ailingAmnemonic
Summary: I saw Soul_Chicken_Soup's 'Food Soul OC Profile' book and I thought, "I want to make my own OC's as well."





	1. Jelly Art

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this one could be considered its own type of Food, but I really want to make this Food Soul -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit suck when it comes to this type of stuff TwT

*Sobz* The picture didn't turn out as clean as the original. The pink background was not bright enough and her green hair and shoes were too bright... At least the transparent effect came out good.

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Jelly Art

Rarity: Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Gelatin Art Syringe

Bio: A talented sculptor and painter who looks up to Hotdog. Jelly Art could work on her projects for days but is generally very obedient so when she is asked to do something, she generally tries to do what is asked as fast yet as well as she can. She is also fond of flowers and her painting are often of them. Jelly Art often hates being compared to Jello and wants to be known for her art and recognised as her own person.

 

## Audio

Contract: Hey there! I'm Jelly Art- And no! Don't compare me to Jello, we are not the same person!

Login: Hi, Attendant! I made a new sculpture, would you like to see it?

Ice Arena: It's so beautiful here! Maybe I can carve an ice sculpture...

Skills: I'm like a rose, pretty but painful.

Ascend: Oh my! So many new ideas! I must make them a reality as soon as I can!

Fatigue: Art blocks... are the absolute worst...

Recovering: I still can't get my paintings to look right...

Team Formation: I hope to see new sceneries for my paintings!

Defeat: Am I... Really no different?

Notice: The food's ready, Master Attendant! It looks so nice!

Idle 1: Wait! Master Attendant! Keep that pose, I must either sculpt or paint it!

Idle 2: Minty, please don't torture poor Chocolate and Coffee...

Interaction 1: Hi, Master Attendant! Would you like to be the model for my newest artwork?

Interaction 2: Master! I'm painting this beautiful flower, would you like to see-?! W-Wait! Don't look over there!

Interaction 3: If you want to learn how to sculpt or paint, I could teach you!

Pledge: You have made me feel at home and have helped me so many times with my projects and I... Thank you, thank you so much...

Intimate 1: You have such a beautiful personality, I wish I could capture its essence in my painting.

Intimate 2: If I was a pen that drew this world, then you were the marker that made it more beautiful.

Intimate 3: What do you think of this sculpture I made? It's you with a flower crown of Roses and Gardenias! You know Roses mean love, but did you know Gardenias are given to those you love the most?

Victory: If I could say it in words there would be no reason to paint.

 

## Data

Recipes: Jelly Art

Type: Snacks

Birthplace: Mexico

Birth Year: 1993

Trait: Artistic

Height: 149cm / 4ft.11in.

Likes: Hotdog, Mint Chocolate Chip

Dislikes: Jello, Omurice

Motto: I'm like a rose, pretty but painful.

Introduction: Jelly Art is a clear type of Jelly that holds beautiful 3D artworks in it. It uses syringes as well as tools in order to create indents inside to squeeze in the feeling. Jelly Art is easy to make, but it is often difficult to create a beautiful design and cleaning can be messy.

Basic Skill: Colourful Mess - Jelly Art squirts the hot gelatin from her syringe, stunning an enemy for 5 seconds as well as dealing 5 damage for four seconds. 

Energy Skill: Scalding Flower - Jelly Art creates a flower of hot gelatin and splashes it onto her enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies with a probability of stunning all enemies for 3 seconds.

Linked Skill: Blazing Artwork - Jelly Art creates a flower of hot gelatin and splashes it onto her enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies with a probability of stunning strongest enemy for 5 seconds plus an extra 92 points of damage. Jelly Art and Mint Chocolate Chip must be summoned on the field to activate.

## Related Skins

Jelly Art "Springtime Chocolate" -  _Ah, sculpturing outside during Springtime is one of the most peaceful activities one can do. Easter is right around the corner, no? Hm, why don't we try to carve a chocolate sculpture? That'd be fun!_

Jelly Art "Red Joker" -  _I pity Chocolate and Coffee, always getting terrorized by Mint Chocolate Chip without even knowing it's him, yet somehow, I agreed on helping him out on this latest trick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Summon only Food Soul.


	2. Pisang Goreng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a pain to make ;w;  
> At least making the picture was fun.

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Pisang Goreng

Rarity: Management

Type: Magic 

Artifact: None

Bio: Pisang Goreng is a young man who likes to overthink even the simplest things. He is often told that he is very pensive and is almost always in deep thought. Whenever he converses with someone, he always does in a long philosophical manner. Other Food Souls often think of him as a strange and exasperating fellow.

 

## Audio

Contract: Have you ever wondered how us food souls first came to be? Do you think that perhaps we had always existed, but been dormant all along? Why do you think the Magic Crystals summon us? Why do we feel attracted to them? But what if we Food Souls originally were lifeless then somewhere along the way, we developed a consciousness? But if so, how do you think that happened? Did early humanity do something that had created our dormant souls long ago, or was it just a wish granted by the gods when the fallen angels first appeared-? Ah! Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot. My name is Pisang Goreng, I hope I can be of service to you Master Attendant.

Login: Hello, Master Attendant. You are just in time, I think I finally figured out the answer to one of our biggest questions.

Ice Arena: Did you know, Master Attendant, that the reason ice is so slippery because it's surface's coefficient friction is less so it's slippery on the surface? It exchanges back and forth between the solid phase and the liquid phase... hm, I wonder why there is always a thin layer of water on the surface of the ice.

Skills: As they say, knowledge is power!

Ascend: Why do you suppose that as we get stronger, we then require all types of seasoning in order to become more knowledgable?

Fatigue: I feel a little exhausted... How unfortunate, we haven't even finished this conversation...

Recovering: Why don't you come back later? I have a lesson ready for you when I feel better. Hm, I wonder why Food Souls are required to feel exhaustion...

Team Formation: I am glad to accompany you on this journey, Master Attendant. Did you know, the rate of Fallen Angels had dramatically increased over the past 2 years by 60%? I wonder why that could be... 

Defeat: I guess... I'll finally know... What's at the end now...

Notice: Master Attendant, the food is ready. It smells wonderful, how do you think it creates such a wonderful aroma?

Idle 1: Master Attendant? Are you still listening to me? If my talks are that boring, I would appreciate if you told me, that way, I can figure out how to make them more interesting.

Idle 2: Master Attendant? Where are you? Give a shout if you can hear me! Maybe we should reduce the use of carpets, I heard from somewhere that carpets can actually absorb noise.

Interact 1: Master Attendant, are you ready for another lesson?

Interact 2: It's good that you want to converse about the mysteries of life with me, it's not often I find someone who's also curious to know why the warmer starts are in cool colours.

Interact 3: Master Attendant! I just had a major epiphany! We just need solid evidence now to prove that it's true!

Pledge: Master Attendant, all the knowledge I acquired and answers I gained, It's all thanks to you. I am forever grateful to you.

Intimate 1: I wonder... why I can't stop thinking of you...

Intimate 2: You are very knowledgable, I find to be a very desirable trait.

Intimate 3: I don't need a theory or a book to tell me the answer to my questions, as long as I am with you, I can live without knowing the truth.

Victory: Success is not final; failure is not fatal: It is the courage to continue that counts.

 

## Data

Recipes: Pisang Goreng

Type: Snack

Birthplace: Indonesia

Birth Year: Unknown

Personality: Philosophical

Height: 173cm / 5ft.8in.

Likes: Tortoise Jelly

Dislikes: None

Motto: As they say, knowledge is power!

Introduction: Pisang Goreng, also known as Fried Banana, is a delicious snack made of banana or plantain, covered in batter or not, being deep fried in hot cooking oil, which is mostly found throughout Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, Thailand, Cambodia, Singapore, and the Philippines. It is consumed as a snack in the morning and afternoon and in places such as Indonesia and Malaysia, Pisang Goreng is often sold by street vendors. However, in fancy cafe's, they are often served with powdered sugar, cinnamon sugar, cheese, jam, condensed milk, chocolate or vanilla ice cream.

Basic Skill: Oil Splash - Pisang Goreng splashed hot cooking oil from his wok onto the nearest enemy, dealing 70% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to that enemy.

Energy Skill: Oil Rain - Pisang Goreng throws hot cooking oil from his wok onto all enemies, dealing 50% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as well as a probability of stunning an enemy for 2 seconds.

Linked Skill: Oil Storm - Pisang Goreng throws hot cooking oil from his wok onto all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat plus an extra 231 points of damage, As well as a probability of stunning an enemy for 3 seconds. Pisang Goreng, Cheese and Chocolate must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Pisang Goreng "Trigger Warning" -  _I really think that we should take into consideration how others may feel about certain topics, specifically, topics that make others uncomfortable. Swearing is obviously on that list, hashtag that, #cussing #kids don't say them. Sex is also a topic that makes a few individuals very uncomfortable, refrain from publicly speaking about it, #sex #have mercy on those who want to keep their virginity, and Drugs is definitely a big fat x in my book, #drugs #don't do drugs kids._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul would be a Summoning Food Soul only unless you collect enough Shards from the Airship.
> 
> I mentioned how Pisang Goreng and Kankri from Homestuck would get along so well in my OC art compilation, so I just had to give him a Kankri inspired skin.


	3. Sugar Cookie

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Sugar Cookie

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Strength

Artifact: None

Bio: Sugar Cookie is a hyperactive girl that makes many many desserts and sweets to fulfil her sugar addiction as well as to quickly gain money to buy even more ingredients. Even though she can make her own sweets, she enjoys eating treats others have made since they generally taste different and that would mean she wouldn't have to make her own. Sugar Cookie has also formed a sugar pact with Napoleon Cake where they either make and eat sweets or attempt to get Pastel de Nata to give them some.

 

## Audio

Contract: You're my new Master Attendant? Fantastic! But before we begin, can I make some cookies first?

Login: MASTER ATTENDANT! WE MADE SO MANY COOKIES AND ATE THEM AAALLLLLL!!!! :D

Skills: HOPE YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF DEFEAT~!

Ice Arena: Hah... hah... Darn... I think the extra energy boost from the sugar has worn off...

Recovering: Maybe I should make some cookies and eat them, that will definitely give me a sugar boost!

Team Formation: EEEEEEE!!! IM SO EXCITED! LET'S GO FIGHT EVIL!!!! HAHAHA!

Defeat: I guess... That just how... the cookie crumbles...

Notice: Master Attendant! We finished the food, it's time to eat! :3

Idle 1: I hope no one will notice me use up all the sugar for my cookies...

Idle 2: No one's watching, that cake is as good as ours, Napoleon! Huehuehue...

Interact 1: I got SOOOOOOOO much money from selling my desserts to Napoleon, now I can buy MORE ingredients to make MORE cookies!!! :)

Interact 2: MASTER ATTENDANT! WE HAVE SO MANY COOKIES!!! WOULD YOU LIKE ONE!!? ^u^

Interact 3: Master Attendant! Would you like to buy one of my cookies?

Pledge: YOU ARE THE BEST MASTER ATTENDANT EVER!!! I WILL ALWAYS  _ALWAYS_  BE BY YOUR SIDE!!! :D

Intimate 1: EEEEEE!!! YOU ARE REALLY GIVING ME A COOKIE!? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK!!!! ^U^

Intimate 2: Your smile is so sweet, I'm getting a sugar rush over here. :)

Intimate 3: Your eyes are as shiny as sprinkles, your skin as soft as marshmallows, and your personality sweeter than any candy I could ever make. I know it's cheesy, but I really can't deny the truth.

Victory: VICTORY IS THE SWEETEST TREAT OF ALL!!! :D

 

## Data

Recipes: Sugar Cookies

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: America

Birth Year: 1700's

Trait: Hyperactive

Height: 162cm/5ft.3in.

Likes: Napoleon Cake

Dislikes: None

Motto: HOPE YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF DEFEAT~!

Introduction: Sugar cookies may be formed by hand or rolled and cut into shapes. They are commonly decorated with additional sugar, icing, sprinkles, or a combination of these. Decorative shapes and figures can be cut into the rolled-out dough using a cookie cutter. In North America, sugar cookies are popular during the holidays of Christmas, Halloween, and Hanukkah.

Basic Skill: Sugar Slice - Sugar Cookie swings her saw at the nearest enemy dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 56 extra damage.

Energy Skill: Sugar Boost - Sugar Cookie lunges at her enemies, slicing each of them and dealing 90% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage, while also silencing a random enemy for 4 seconds.

Linked Skill: Sugar Rush - Sugar Cookie lunges at her enemies, slicing each of them and dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 60 extra damage, while also silencing a random enemy for 3 seconds. Sugar Cookie and Napoleon Cake must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Sugar Cookie "Gretel" -  _I found this book with Napoleon Cake about these two kids who eat a house of candy and kill a witch! I wouldn't mind being Gretel!_

Napoleon Cake "Hansel" -  _Sugar Cookie and I saw this children's book about these two kids who ate this house made of candy! It sounded fun so we decided to play the part._

Sugar Cookie "Twisted Alice" -  _Just imagine a trip to a wonderful land, of candy, and jam, and ice cream..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is only obtainable by summoning.
> 
> (I was going for a hyper person who is on a sugar rush majority of the time, instead, I unleashed my inner fangirl)  
> (God, writing out her lines was so much fun but her picture was so painful to make ;-;)


	4. Caffè Mocha [Chocolate and Coffee]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is this artist on Tumblr (Sasu, or butlerbrownie) who makes Food Fantasy Fusions... and I just HAD to, I couldn't resist! Anyways fusing things is fun :33
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should have made this fusion Hot Chocolate or Caffè Mocha (Since Caffè Mocha would be a more reasonable fusion for Coffee, Chocolate, and Milk), but if you guys prefer Hot Chocolate more, I'll probs change him to that.

## 

_DEAR GOD, WHY WAS HE SUCH A PAIN TO DRAW!? T^T_

## Bio

Food Soul: Caffè Mocha

Components: Chocolate & Coffee

Pronouns: He/Him

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: ???

Bio: Caffè Mocha is a fusion between Chocolate and Coffee. He's a charming, yet cryptic gentleman. Any girl (and guy) that sets their eyes on him swoons almost immediately. He likes to talk in riddles and flirt with customers, but no one ever complains since his presence always seems to result in a busier restaurant. It is however said that if Caffè Mocha were to ever fall in love with anyone, he would take that relationship very seriously and stop flirting with anyone but their lover, but that's just a rumour after all.

 

## Audio

Contract: It's wonderful to meet you, Master Attendant~! We're Caffè Mocha, don't forget that~

Login: Every time you leave, it feels like the world had become a bland monochrome. Don't be gone too long next time, okay?

Ice Arena: We're glad you've come to visit us~! Why don't you stay for a while?

Skills: Don't worry, we'll deal with this~

Ascend: We'll make sure to live up to your expectations.

Fatigue: W-We're fine... we just... why don't we talk later?

Recovering: We're thankful you're so worried about us, we'll be done soon, don't worry!

Team Formation: Cheer up, Attendant~ Together we'll stop those that try to hurt you.

Defeat: N-No... this can't be... the end...

Notice: The food looks amazing! It took a while, however, but then again, so does perfection.

Idle 1: Why does our heart feel so empty~? Oh Master Attendant, where could you be?

Idle 2: If you have anything on your mind, feel free to tell us, okay~?

Interact 1: Have you had trouble sleeping? You have bags under your eyes! Why don't you let us make you a nice cup of coffee?

Interact 2: Are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all our prayers.

Interact 3: Oh? You've been looking for us? Well, If you have something to ask, ask away~

Pledge: You will always have a special place in our heart~ Whatever happens next, we swear we'll be by your side to serve and protect you!

Intimate 1: Don't be shy sweetheart~ We're not going to bite.

Intimate 2: If you are tired, you have our permission to rest your head on our lap.

Intimate 3: There's no need to be embarrassed, love. However, you do look very cute when you are blushing~

Victory: We have brought you victory!

 

## Data

Recipe: Caffè Mocha

Type: Beverages

Birthplace: America

Birth Year: Unknown

Trait: Charming

Height: 182cm/6ft.

Likes: Milk and Tiramisu

Dislikes: None

Motto: We hope that we can be worthy of your time.

Introduction: Like a caffè latte, caffè mocha is based on espresso and hot milk but with added chocolate flavouring and sweetener, typically in the form of cocoa powder and sugar. Many varieties use chocolate syrup instead, and some may contain dark or milk chocolate.

Basic Skill: Energizer - Caffè Mocha spins his staff and hits the ground, increasing the Atk of all teammates by 4 for 4 seconds as well as increasing the attack speed of the team's current highest attacking target by 15 points over 3 seconds.

Energy Skill: Bittersweet - Caffè Mocha sends currents of scalding liquids at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage, plus 170 extra damage, with a probability of stunning to the nearest enemy for 3 seconds, but has a probability of causing 40 points of damage to himself over 2 second.

Linked Skill: Bittersweet Moments - Caffè Mocha sends currents of scalding liquids at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage, plus 140 extra damage, with a probability of stunning to the nearest enemy for 5 seconds, but has a probability of causing 20 points of damage to himself over 1 second. Caffè Mocha and Milk must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Caffè Mocha "Morning Frenzy" - _Ugh, there's too much to do today... The meals must be cooked, the floors mopped, and the clothes washed... It's too early for any of this, *yawn*..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a summon only food soul.


	5. Mint Chocolate Chip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend's favourite dessert is Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream so I made this OC in his honour :33

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Mint Chocolate Chip

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Support

Artifact: None

Bio: Mint Chocolate Chip is known to be a cool-looking man that seems downright cold at first but in reality, he makes himself appear that way so he can have a laugh at people's faces when they realize he is not what they thought he was like. In reality, he's a guy that LOVES puns, jokes, and anything funny, and also glitter for some reason. He also enjoys causing small havoc and drags Jelly Art with him to cause trouble.

 

## Audio

Contract: Well helloooo Master Attendant~! Pfft! You really didn't expect me to be this way, now did you?

Login: Ice to see you again! Haha!

Ice Arena: I have a joke, what did the food soul say after they slipped and fell on the ice? Nothing, they just gave everyone the cold shoulder.

Skills: You need to chill!

Ascend: It's ice to feel stronger! Haha!

Fatigue: I have a cold, it's snot funny.

Recovering: There's snowplace like home, so please let me stay in bed...

Team Formation: Why does everyone want ice cream on their team? Because with them, anything is popsicle!

Defeat: I saw an ad for burial plots, and thought to myself 'this is the last thing I need'.

Notice: Hurry, Master Attendant, before the food gets cold!

Idle 1: Jelly Art! Make sure to keep Master Attendant distracted, I'm gonna prank Coffee and Chocolate so good, they won't know what hit 'em!

Idle 2: Pfft, look at Chocolate and Coffee freaking out over there, they have no idea it was me who pranked them this whole time...

Interact 1: Why does everyone invite ice cream to the party? It's cool.

Interact 2: How does an ice cream cone congratulate you on the anniversary of your birth? It’s sherbert day!

Interact 3: Where do you go to learn how to make ice cream? Sundae school.

Pledge: I will be here whenever you'll need me, it'll be chill.

Intimate 1: I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you.

Intimate 2: If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?

Intimate 3: Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.

Victory: I bet the Fallen Angels $5if we beat them. It was an unfortunate but satisfying victory.

 

## Data

Recipes: Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: England

Birth Year: 1973

Trait: Witty

Height: 182cm/6ft.

Likes: Jelly Art & Double Scoops

Dislikes: None

Motto: Stay chill!

Introduction: Mint chocolate chip is an ice cream flavour composed of ice cream with small mint chocolate chips. In some cases, the liqueur crème de menthe is used to provide the mint flavour, but in most cases, peppermint or spearmint flavouring is used. Food colouring is usually added to make it green, but it may be beige or white in "all natural" or "organic" varieties.

Basic Skill: Chocolate Chips - Mint Chocolate Chip throws glitter and chocolate chips, increasing defence by 25% and healing 10 HP for 4 seconds to the most injured ally and causes Indirect damage to enemies by 15% of Mint Chocolate Chip's Attack.

Energy Skill: Mint Breath - Mint Chocolate Chip calls upon a storm of glitter and mint, healing all allies for 200 HP as well as a probability of stunning enemies for 4 seconds.

Linked Skill: Minty Aroma - Mint Chocolate Chip calls upon a storm of glitter and mint, healing all allies by 50% of their maximum health as well as a probability of stunning enemies for 2 seconds. Mint Chocolate Chip, Jelly Art and Double Scoop must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Mint Chocolate Chip "Beautiful World" -  _Cheer up, Attendant! If this world is too dull for you, then let me make things more interesting for you!_

Mint Chocolate Chip "Black Joker" - _Fufufufufu, they won't see this one coming, no one will, I can promise that! C'mon, Jelly Art! We've got work to do!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is a Summon only Food Soul unless you buy enough of his shards from the Medal Shop.


	6. Pasta

## 

_I made a trap! :DD_

## Bio

Food Soul: Pasta

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Strength

Artifact: None

Bio: Pasta is known to be a very obedient food soul. Others assume that this is either because of Pasta's push-over nature or because she wants to avoid verbal conflict as much as possible. Because of this, she feels as if making her own choices would only result in others would judge her. Pasta finds herself in need of having to serve others so she likes surrounding herself with people who give orders. Other Food Souls sometimes wonder how she's able to stand Spaghetti's attitude.

 

## Audio

Contract: Hello, it's wonderful to finally meet you, Master Attendant. What would you like me to accomplish?

Login: Salutations, Master, did you have a bad day today? Do you want me to get you something?

Ice Arena: Brr, it's so cold here and the floor is so slippery! I hope I don't get in anyone's way.

Skills: My Master's orders are absolute!

Ascend: R-Really? Thank you, I will work even harder now to fulfil your wishes.

Fatigue: N-No... Not now, Master will be mad if I stop now...

Recovering: I'm nearly done, Master. U-Unless you want me to do something now then I'll go do that instead.

Team Formation: As you wish, Master.

Defeat: I'm sorry... I-I'm... sorry...

Notice: Master Attendant, I hope I'm not bothering you but... the food is finished.

Idle 1: Ah... Master's not here... W-What should I do now?

Idle 2: What do I do? M-Maybe I should ask Spaghetti, he always has something for me to do...

Interact 1: O-Oh! Master Attendant, do you need anything?

Interact 2: I will do whatever you ask me to do without hesitation.

Interact 3: Master, Brownie has been teaching how to brew good tea recently and um... Would you like to try it? You don't have to if you don't want to!

Pledge: Master, I-I enjoyed serving you and... I was hoping you would let me keep serving you...

Intimate 1: You're the nicest Master I've ever had, um, I'd be really happy to do whatever you ask me to.

Intimate 2: Master? You... want a hug? I- Um- Of course I'll give you one.

Intimate 3: Y-You want to go on a date!? W-With me!? I- O-Of course, anything for you!

Victory: I hope you are satisfied with my results.

 

## Data

Recipes: Pasta

Type: Staple Food

Birthplace: Italy 

Birth Year: 1271

Trait: Dependent

Height: 165cm/5ft.4in.

Likes: Milkshake, Spaghetti, Oyster, Brownie

Dislikes: None

Motto: I will do whatever you ask me to do without hesitation.

Introduction: Pasta is a type of noodle typically made from an unleavened dough of durum wheat flour mixed with water or eggs, and formed into sheets or various shapes, then cooked by boiling or baking. Rice flour, or legumes such as beans or lentils, are sometimes used in place of wheat flour to yield a different taste and texture, or as a gluten-free alternative.

Basic Skill: Pasta throws her knives and forks at an enemy, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage, plus 50 extra damage.

Energy Skill: Pasta jumps into the air and throws her knives and forks at all enemies, dealing 80% damage to all enemies as well as stunning all enemies for 3 seconds.

Linked Skill: Pasta jumps into the air and throws her knives and forks at all enemies, dealing 90% damage to all enemies, plus 130 extra damage, also stunning all enemies for 2 seconds. Pasta, Milkshake, Spaghetti must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Pasta "Queen For A Day" - _Eh!? You're asking me for something to do? I-I! U-Um, elaborate,_ _please!_

Spaghetti "King of the World" - _It's wonderful to know that I am so highly praised of by my maid, Pasta. Feels like I am the king of this world._

Pasta "Nostalgic Lolita" - _I remember when I used to dress like this... it was so long ago though..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This Food Soul can only be obtained through summoning unless you collect enough shards from the medal shop.  
> 2) I totally got the knife idea from Sebastian (Black Butler).  
> 3) If B-52 and Brownie were to make a fusion... what food/drink would they be? An alcoholic cake?


	7. OC Doodles

I'll probs draw Ascended pics and Skins later.


	8. Cotton Candy Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cotton Candy Carnival is literally Pinky Pie from MLP with a dash of Aradia from Homestuck

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Cotton Candy Carnival

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Throwing Darts and Balloons

Bio: Cotton Candy Carnival is a young festive Food Soul who loves nothing more than to have fun and celebrate even the littlest things. They're known to be very active and optimistic, but some have noted their strange humor involving death. If they were to hear of an event coming up such as a birthday or a carnival, the absolutely FREAK OUT and spend the entire week before the event trying to hype everyone up. They love to spend time with Food Souls that share the same interest as them but also enjoys spending time with the more pessimistic ones to try and cheer them up.

 

## Audio

Contract: You're my new Master Attendant, right!? I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm Cotton Candy Carnival, we're gonna have so much fun together, haha!

Login: Hi, Master Attendant!!! I'm so happy your back, now the fun can begin!

Ice Arena: This is great! We should all go ice skating with each other!

Skills: Sorry to disappoint you, but I refuse to die today!

Ascend: I'm so tempted to throw a party right now!!!

Fatigue: Whew! I think I might have partied a little too hard...

Recovering: Sigh, I'm so tireeeeeeeed! Why did I stay up so late?

Team Formation: A party isn't a party until I'm here!

Defeat: No need... to frown Attendant... we can have a... corpse party... instead...

Notice: Woohoo!!! Attendant, the food is ready!!!

Idle 1: There's an event coming up... I should plan for it!

Idle 2: It's been a while since I've ridden a unicycle, maybe I should do it again, for old time's sake.

Interact 1: Hey Attendant! When's your birthday? I want to know so I can plan for it!

Interact 2: Roller Coasters are absolutely exhilarating while Merry-Go-Rounds are peaceful and beautiful, two pretty great rides if you ask me!

Interact 3: There was this one time Cheese, Pizza and I took Cassata on the Spinning Cups with a full stomach... Let's just say that the aftermath was not pretty! Hehe!

Pledge: Being there with you has been so much fun, Attendant! From now on, YOU are the life of my party!

Intimate 1: Attendant, if we went to a carnival, I'd win you all the booth prizes you want!

Intimate 2: I'll accompany you to the prettiest, but not as pretty as you, carousel in town! 

Intimate 3: The Ferris Wheel is really beautiful at night, we should see it together.

Victory: Woohoo!!! Let's celebrate! Hahahaa!

Defeat: Hey, don't look so sad. We'll just work harder next time.

Feeding: Oooh! This all looks super tasty!

 

## Data

Recipes: Cotton Candy Carnival Ice Cream

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Unknown

Birth Year: Unknown

Trait: Excitable

Height: 165cm/5ft.5in.

Likes: Pizza, Cassata, Cheese.

Dislikes: Whiskey

Motto: A party isn't a party until I'm here!

Introduction: Cotton Candy Carnival (Otherwise known as Cotton Candy Wonderland) is not a treat you find everywhere, but it is most definitely delectable and can be eaten as not only ice cream, but also as ice cream cake, ice cream cupcake, and even ice cream burrito! (Sorry if it's not long, Cotton Candy Carnival does not have a proper wiki page ;w; however the Cotton Candy Carnival ice cream I had in Baskin Robins basically was Cotton Candy Ice Cream with Pop Rocks)

Basic Skill: Bullseye - Cotton Candy Carnival throws their darts at the enemy with the highest strength, dealing 80% damage plus an additional 150 damage to them, also preventing them from being healed for 2 seconds.

Energy Skill: Balloon Pop - Cotton Candy Carnival sends their explosive balloons towards the enemy, dealing 40% damage on all enemies plus an additional 200 damage, also dealing 30 damage per second for 4 seconds to them.

Linked Skill: Balloon Bomb - Cotton Candy Carnival sends their explosive balloons towards the enemy, dealing 60% damage on all enemies plus an additional 300 damage, also dealing 35 damage per second for 4 seconds to them.

 

## Related Skins

Cotton Candy Carnival "Circus of the Dead" - _It's so quiet here in this amusement park, it's a bitter reminder of the life this paradise used to host. However, I'm grateful for what you did, Pizza. Hmm... what if we celebrated? Y'know, the fact that everyone could leave this nightmare, it'll be fun!!!_

Cotton Candy Carnival "Candy Cane Festival" - _I always love this time of the year! Food, snow, singing, and presents! But would you like to know what's the best part?_

Cotton Candy Carnival "Furious Machine" - _What do you think of this costume, Master Attendant? I found it in the mail addressed to me this morning. It's a little strange, but I really like it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul is summoning only unless you can collect enough shards from the airship.
> 
> Their Halloween skin is based off Aradia from Homestuck's angry robot arc.


	9. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making waaaaaaaay too many URs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobz*  
> I forgot to draw his cigarette, oh well...

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Milkshake

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Strength

Artifact: None

Bio: Milkshake is a man best known as isolated, rarely talking to others (Even if they're his Master Attendant), and if he does talk, only in short sentences. Milkshake takes up the appearance of a moody antisocial greaser and almost always has a cigarette in his mouth, however, has never actually lit one and smoked and some say that the cigarette in his mouth is actually fake. He's almost always alone, this is due to his anti-social nature, as well as others being afraid of him seeing as he seems close to Whiskey. There are rumours, however, that once you get past Milkshake's cold exterior and barriers, he's actually very sweet.

 

## Audio

Contract: ......... Milkshake, that's my name...

Login: ... Sup, kiddo.

Ice Arena: ... It's cold....... I like it.

Skills: Get jumped.

Ascend: ... Thanks.

Fatigue: It... ain't bad.... I'll be fine, kiddo...

Recovering: ............. Hm...

Team Formation: ..... Let's get this show on the road.

Defeat: *Sigh* I suppose, it's over...

Notice: ... Yo, food's finished.

Idle 1: Leave me alone, Whisky...

Idle 2: I'm not a wallflower, Whisk.

Interact 1: Yo, need anything?

Interact 2: ... Sorry kiddo, I'd rather you not ride the motorcycle.

Interact 3: ... Whiskey is my frenemy, we... ain't always on great terms.

Pledge: ...... You're the cat's pyjamas, kiddo... I'll stick around.

Intimate 1: ...... You have some whipped cream on your cheek ........ Got it.

Intimate 2: Heh... Don't worry... The cancer-stick ain't real.

Intimate 3: You wanted to try out my ride? Go ahead... but I'm riding with ya.

Victory: Hm.... Heh.

 

## Data

Recipes: Milkshake

Type: Beverage

Birthplace: United States

Birth Year: 1880s-1930s

Trait: Anti-Social

Height: 185cm./6ft.

Likes: Raindrop Cake, Whiskey?

Dislikes: Whiskey?

Motto: Get jumped.

Introduction: Milkshakes are a sweet, cold beverage that is usually made from milk, ice cream, or iced milk, and flavourings or sweeteners such as butterscotch, caramel sauce, chocolate syrup, or fruit syrup.

Basic Skill: Milkshake rams his motorcycle into an enemy, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 100 extra damage.

Energy Skill: Milkshake rides through the crowd or enemies, raming into all of them, dealing 95% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 150 extra damage, also reducing their Def by 12% for 3 seconds.

Linked Skill: Milkshake rides through the crowd or enemies, raming into all of them, dealing 110% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 190 extra damage, also reducing their Def by 18% for 4 seconds. Milkshake and Whisky must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Whisky "Chemical Scientist" -  _Oh Milkshake, I'm no scientist, just a humble businessman. However, I will take your statement as a compliment._

Milkshake "Military Combatant" -  _All is fair in War and Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Food Soul can only be obtained by getting enough shards through exploration.  
> 


	10. Ice Cream Mochi [COLLAB WITH SOUL_CHICKEN_SOUP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul_Soup~Senpai and I decided to make a Food Souls Collab. They made Frog Cake and I made Ice Cream Mochi! :33

## 

## Bio

Food Soul: Ice Cream Mochi

Rarity: Rare

Type: Defense

Artifact: Parasol

Bio: Ice Cream Mochi is a reserved young lady that dislikes doing anything she finds unnecessary. She thinks of close relationships as irrelevant and keeps almost all of them on a professional level, even with her Master Attendant. Most Food Souls find her unsettling to be around because of her cold expression and the fact that she'd blatantly ignore them. If there is someone whose company she does accept, she barely shows it on her face and only those who know her really well know how she displays affection. There are rumours, however, that her lack of social interaction is just her way of hiding all her insecurities.

 

## Audio

Contract: My name is Ice Cream Mochi, and just before we start, I will inform you that our relationship is simply that of a Food Soul and an Attendant, anything more affectionate is... unnecessary.

Login: Welcome back, Attendant. We have a lot on our agenda today.

Ice Arena: I'm not sure why I have to be here, this method of resting is too time-consuming in my opinion.

Skills: Your existence is a hindrance!

Ascend: Finally, something productive.

Fatigue: Argh, not now... There is too much to accomplish!

Recovering: How much longer do I have to rest? If I have the energy to make and drink tea, I have the energy to be productive.

Team Formation: I dislike having to socialise with the others, but I'll suck it up since teamwork and communication is essential.

Defeat: ... I'm so... sorry...

Notice: Attendant, the food is finished.

Idle 1: Urrrrrrrrgh, when will the others take a hint that I just don't want to talk?

Idle 2: Frog Cake, there is no use looking at the past and thinking of all the 'what if's, what is done is done and all we can do now is look forward... I know, I miss them too.

Interact 1: If it's unnecessary, then there is no need for us to care. 

Interact 2: If it's an out-of-work conversation you want, then I'm not the Food Soul you should come to.

Interact 3: Attendant please, j-just because I'm often around that Frog Prince, does not mean I wish to be stuck with him.

Pledge: You... and I? ... I don't understand why you want me to be there with you... I- I suppose that this may be beneficial for both of us.

Intimate 1: Can you please stop hugging me? I can't work... *Sigh* fine, I won't stop you.

Intimate 2: Attendant, you should stop daydreaming so much, it makes you the perfect target for Fallen Angels. I don't want you to get hurt.

Intimate 3: We all have skeletons in the closet and emotional baggage we carry on our shoulders... If you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. H-Hey!? What are you laughing at!? Huh? Of course I care about your feelings! If you feel sad, everyone's moral will be down a-and we can't have that!

Victory: I'm glad this battle wasn't a waste of time.

Defeat: Do not let this loss bring you down, next time, we will be prepared.

Feeding: Um, thank you for the food, Attendant, but is this really necessary?

 

## Data

Recipes: Ice Cream Mochi

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: Japan, United States

Birth Year: 1993

Trait: Reserved

Height: 158cm/5ft.2in

Likes: Gingerbread, Brownie, B-52

Dislikes: Frog Cake, Napoleon Cake

Motto: If it's unnecessary, then there is no need for us to care. 

Introduction: Mochi ice cream is a small, round confection consisting of a soft, pounded sticky rice dumpling formed around an ice cream filling. The ice cream flavours the confection while the mochi adds sweetness and texture. The traditional Ice cream flavours used are vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Other flavours, such as coffee, plum wine, green tea, and red bean, are also widely used. Mochi can also be flavoured as a complement to the ice cream filling. When making mochi, it is dusted with either potato or cornstarch to keep it from sticking while being formed and handled.Basic Skill: Deafening Silence - Ice Cream Mochi's intimidating behaviour stuns enemy with highest attack for 3 seconds as well as lowering all enemies' attack rate, speed, and damage by 40% for 4 seconds.

Energy Skill: Parasol Mask - Ice Cream Mochi shields her allies with her parasol, allowing her to absorb up to 60 damage for 4 seconds, as well as letting them recover 30 HP a second for 5 seconds and giving her allies invincibility for 2 seconds.

Linked Skill: Protective Parasol - Ice Cream Mochi shields her allies with her parasol, allowing her to absorb up to 100 damage for 4 seconds, as well as letting them recover 40 HP a second for 5 seconds and giving her allies invincibility for 4 seconds. Ice Cream Mochi and Frog Cake must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Ice Cream Mochi "Beachside Vacation" -  _I don't understand why we need to go on a grand vacation... It's expensive and a waste of time, what is the positive long-term effect of this?_

Ice Cream Mochi "Ice Queen" - _Tsk... I dislike dressing up and I'm not even surprised that this is what I was forced to wear. Screw you, Frog Cake._


	11. Chocolate Poke Cake [B-52 & Brownie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I chose Chocolate Poke for this fusion, this happened:
> 
> Originally, I was going to choose Chocolate Molten Lava Cake but wanted to choose something else.  
> I then decided for this fusion to be Chocolate Margarita Cake. While I was researching for this character, I saw another B-52 & Brownie fusion named Chocolate Martini by Deadly_Agent_Kittyears on Amino and got the idea of the flamethrowers. Also, need to rate that OC a 100/10.  
> 2 SECONDS LATER:  
> WHY CAN'T I FIND ANY INFO ABOUT CHOCOLATE MARGARITA CAKE!? Okay then... Chocolate Martini it is... But then I decided to look for something else and after some searching, I chose Chocolate Poke Cake.

## Bio

Food Soul: Chocolate Poke Cake

Components: B-52 & Brownie

Pronouns: He/Him

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Flamethrower Guns

Bio: Chocolate Poke Cake is a fusion between Cocktail B-52 and Brownie. He is an isolated youngster who tends to refrain from any social interaction unless its interaction with his Master Attendant or if it's with another Food Soul that he holds a close bond with. Despite his distance, others have described him as a polite young man that would help out wherever he can. Chocolate Poke Cake doesn't have many opinions of his own and relies on others to tell him what to do, he doesn't like it much when others refer to him as a machine or tell him that he is too emotionless or reserved.

 

## Audio

Contract: Greetings, we are Chocolate Poke Cake, thank you for taking us under your guidance.

Login: Shall we prepare some tea before continuing today's agenda?

Ice Arena: If we could just fix our parts, we could improve our role as your Food Soul. If only it didn't give us such a headache...

Skills: Calculating distance between individual and target... Chances of collision? Positive.

Ascend: It is our duty, as your loyal Food Soul, to improve and adapt ourselves to your needs.

Fatigue: Currently experiencing power shortage... we're... sorry you had to see us like this...

Recovering: We're sorry if we worried you, Master Attendant. We're feeling much better, thank you for asking.

Team Formation: Machinery status: optimal. Weaponry: cleaned. Chocolate Poke Cake, attack!

Defeat: No... we can't stop now...

Notice: Master Attendant, the cooking is complete.

Idle 1: Even if there is time, we must not waste it. Whenever we have spare time, we spend it maintaining our parts.

Idle 2: I can't rest for... *yawn* too long... My mobility will dwindle...

Interact 1: Be careful, Attendant, you might get burnt if you make physical contact with us.

Interact 2: If you need our help, ask us no matter how troublesome it is.

Interact 3: I'd rather not talk about my wariness for others.

Pledge: Master Attendant, what is it you need me to do-? Huh!? You... Master Attendant... Thank you, Thank you so much for letting me stay by you. What... What is this feeling...? Why does it feel like I might explode...?

Intimate 1:  Master Attendant, if you are tired, you can lean on us.

Intimate 2: You want us to smile? Uh... we... Um... UH, P-PLEASE DON'T MIND THE RISE IN TEMPERATURE!

Intimate 3: Thank you for choosing us, Master Attendant, um... don't think too hard about it...

Victory: Don't think about it too hard, it is, after all, our job to protect you.

Defeat: We're so sorry we couldn't accomplish this task...

Feeding: Uh... Master Attendant, a food soul like us doesn't need to... alright then.

 

## Data

Recipes: Chocolate Poke Cake

Type: Dessert

Birthplace: ???

Birth Year: ???

Trait: Isolated

Height: 174cm/5ft.7in.

Likes: Napoleon Cake, Vodka

Dislikes: Spaghetti

Motto: If you need our help, ask us no matter how troublesome it is.

Introduction: Chocolate Poke Cake is easy but delicious. It's a beautiful layered cake and since poke cakes are defined by the holes that are poked into it and filled with flavour, there are so many possibilities.

Basic Skill: Chocolate Poke Cake unleashes flames from his guns, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 24 extra damage for his next 3 basic attacks, also increasing the damage received by all enemies by 10% for 3 seconds.

Energy Skill: Chocolate Poke Cake flies into the air as his weapon unleashes blazing fires, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 411 extra damage, with a probability of stunning all enemies for 5 seconds.

Linked Skill: Chocolate Poke Cake flies into the air as his weapon unleashes blazing fires, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 493 extra damage, with a probability of stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. Chocolate Poke Cake and Napoleon Cake must be summoned to the battlefield to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Chocolate Poke Cake "Milady's Rebirth" -  _When I said that Milady de Winter was an impressive character from the story I read, it did not mean I wanted to dress like her, Napoleon!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is way too many Food Soul OC's I need to work on and I haven't even started on Chocolate Poke Cake's picture, so I might as well just post the info now and re-post it with the picture later.


	12. Pocky/Pepero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is that when I started working on these two, I had no idea Souffle existed X33  
> I also wasn't sure whether this Food Soul Oc idea would work, but I loved it too much to give it up.

## Bio

Food Soul: Pocky/Pepero

Rarity: Ultra Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Bow and Gun

Bio: Pocky is an affectionate young lady that loves to spend time with her fellow companions. She's friendly, cheerful, optimistic, and loves hugs, kisses, and her friends. Pocky has this uplifting aura around her that can make even the saddest people smile. However, her twin who shares the same body, Pepero, is definitely not someone you want to mess with. He's cold, mean, grumpy, and won't hesitate to put you six feet below the ground if you piss him off.

 

## Audio

Contract: Hi there, I'm Pocky!!! I hope we can get along, hehe! -  _I hope **we** don't._ \- Eh?! Why do you look so spooked? 

Login: Yay!!! Master Attendant is here!!! Say hi, Pepero! - _Ugh... do whatever it is you need to do and stop bothering me._

Ice Arena: Ohh! It's so pretty here! I'd love to stay a bit longer...  _\- Too bad I don't want to get frostbite._

Skills:  _GET OUT OF OUR WAY YOU FREAKS!_

Ascend: Master Attendant!!! We've gotten stronger just for you!  _\- Thats not--! Urgh..._

Fatigue:  _Would you do me a freaking favour and LEAVE ME BE?!_

Recovering: We're feeling a lot better, thank you for worrying, Master Attendant!

Team Formation: Together, we can defeat anything that gets in your way!

Defeat: No... - _I should've done..._

Notice: Master Attendant, we're done!!

Idle 1: Peperoooooo!!! Play with me! - _Wha--!? We share the same body, Pocky. We can't play like normal people can._

Idle 2:  _After everything I've done... why...?_ \- You are my twin, Pepero. Even if I didn't believed you couldn't change, you're my twin and I would be incomplete without you... both ways, I mean.

Interact 1: Hey, Master Attendant! Let's all play a game with each other, it'll be so much fun, promise!

Interact 2: Please mind my twin, he can act like a jerk most of the time, but it's just his way of caring! - _N-No! It's NOT!_

Interact 3:  _How many times do I have to say, leave me alone?!_

Pledge: Master Attendant, I cherish every day and second I can spend with you and everyone else. Pepero and I haven't talked to anyone for so long, I was worried that maybe... you wouldn't enjoy our company... I am so glad I was wrong. And if you think you and I are the only ones happy, you're wrong because even though he refuses to admit, Pepero craves your company. -  _Why... did you have to tell them that...?_

Intimate 1: Master Attendant!!! Look at this pretty flower crown I made! The only thing missing now is a bearer... Hehe, of course it's you!

Intimate 2: Attendant! Pepero has a message for you! -  _*Sigh* ... Look, I know you may not have enjoyed me around in the past, and I'm sorry for being so insufferable... Could we... maybe... start over?_ \- That's the spirit!  _\- P-Pocky!_

Intimate 3:  _So... how's your day? Why do you look so surprised? Didn't I already say I wanted to start over?_

Victory: We did it, Attendant! I'm so happy, hehe!

Defeat:  _Argh! I should have tried harder!_

Feeding: Thank you for the food, Master Attendant!

 

## Data

Recipes: Pocky/Pepero

Type: Snack

Birthplace: Japan/South Korea

Birth Year: 1966/1983

Trait: Cheerful/Grumpy

Height: 164cm / 5ft.3in.

Likes: Chocolate, Coffee / Pastel De Nata

Dislikes: None / Beach House Cosmos

Motto: Please mind my twin, he can act like a jerk most of the time, but it's just his way of caring! - _N-No! It's NOT!_

Introduction: Pocky was first sold in 1966, and were invented by Yoshiaki Koma. They consist of chocolate-coated biscuit sticks and was followed by an almond coating and a strawberry coating. Today, the product line includes variations such as milk, mousse, green tea, honey, banana, cookies and cream, and coconut flavored coatings, and themed products such as "Decorer Pocky", with colorful decorative stripes in the coating, and "Men's Pocky", a dark (bittersweet) chocolate and "mature" version. Pepero is a cookie stick, dipped in compound chocolate, manufactured by Lotte Confectionery in South Korea since 1983. Today, it comes in flavours such as Tiramisu Cheese, Strawberry Double Dip, and Black Chocolate Cookie. Since Pepero is strikingly similar to Pocky, Pepero has been claimed to be a Korean version of Pocky.

Basic Skill: Pocky shoots all enemies in the back, dealing 90% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage. 

Energy Skill: Pocky shoots all enemies in the back, dealing 75% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage and summoning Pepero for 1 second as he shoots all enemies in the front, dealing 85% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage.

Linked Skill: Pocky shoots all enemies in the back, dealing 80% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage and summoning Pepero for 3 seconds as he shoots all enemies in the front, dealing 90% of the Food Soul's Atk every second as damage. Pocky/Pepero and Chocolate must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Pocky/Pepero "Muse and Lord" -  _Oooh... such nice costumes, I love it! -_ It's... eh.

Pocky/Pepero "Pepero for a Day" - I get to be in control... for an entire day? Tch, I hope you don't regret your decision.

Pocky/Pepero "Matchmakers" -  _My favourite time of the year is finally around! C'mon Pepero, we've got people to push together!_ \- *Sigh* There really is no stopping you, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocky and Pepero's 'Muse and Lord' skin is inspired off of Calliope and Caliborn from Homestuck.


	13. Eclipse Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Eclipse Cocktail were to have a theme song, it would be 'Boats and Birds' ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very hard time finding information for Eclipse Cocktail, but I was determined to make it work.

## Bio

Food Soul: Eclipse Cocktail

Rarity: Rare

Type: Magic

Artifact: Dual Cherry Rifles

Bio: Eclipse Cocktail is described to be kind and protective of those she really cares about, almost like a mother, but if you provoke or threaten her or her 'children', she won't hesitate to hurt you. She is loyal and affectionate, especially towards her Master Attendant. 

 

## Audio

Contract: Salutations! You're my new Attendant? Brilliant! My name is Eclipse Cocktail, I hope you'll like having me around.

Login: ... Y-You're here!!! Thank god... you were gone for so long, I thought you weren't coming back, I was so worried about you!

Ice Arena: Your hair's all tangled from the hard work! There is time, my child, why don't you come here and let me brush your hair? 

Skills: Leave them all alone!

Ascend: Fantastic, now I can protect everyone better.

Fatigue: It's... alright, sweetheart... I'm just, a little tired...

Recovering: I feel better, thank you for worrying about me.

Team Formation: I swear to protect everyone!

Defeat: No... I'm sorry... everyone...

Notice: The food is ready, dig in!

Idle 1: Hehe, what are you thinking about, honey?

Idle 2: *Sigh*... It seems like everyone is having a lot of fun... maybe I should... perhaps not...

Interact 1: If there is anything wrong, I'll see what I can do about it, my child.

Interact 2: Is there somewhere you need to go? If so, I will come with you, it's dangerous to be out there all alone.

Interact 3: Nothing lasts forever. One day, something will break or you will get tired of it, either way, you replace it for something you've wanted even more, but even that would get replaced one day.

Pledge: You truly one of a kind... No one ever stays that long but you've been here all along. Hehe, why not play a game? It'll be fun as long as you don't give up too early.

Intimate 1: Don't be afraid, I will protect you for as long as fate allows.

Intimate 2: Why are you standing there all alone for? C'mon! Why don't I take you somewhere nice?

Intimate 3: Everything goes away one day and eventually, even us... But still, I still pray that all my memories of you will stay forever.

Victory: Great job, everyone! You all did an amazing job!

Defeat: I guess we weren't strong enough... hehe... don't worry, it's not your fault.

Feeding: Come sit by me, you can tell me all about your day while we eat.

 

## Data

Recipes: Eclipse Cocktail

Type: Beverage

Birthplace: England

Birth Year: 1927

Trait: Motherly

Height: 161cm/5ft.3in.

Likes: MoonPie, Beach House Cosmos, Yellow Wine

Dislikes: Pepero, Boston Lobster

Motto: If there is anything wrong, I'll see what I can do about it, my child.

Introduction: This cocktail was created by famed bartender Harry Craddock to celebrate the 1927 total solar eclipse in Britain. The recipe calls for sloe gin, dry gin, and grenadine. Later versions include lemon juice.

Basic Skill: Cherry Bullets - Eclipse Cocktail uses her dual rifles to shoot all enemies in the back, dealing 80% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage and an additional 63 damage to the enemy with the lowest HP.

Energy Skill: Partial Eclipse - Eclipse Cocktail shoots all enemies dealing 85% of the Food Soul's ATK as damage as well as silencing enemy with the highest attack rate for 4 seconds.

Linked Skill: Total Eclipse - Eclipse Cocktail shoots all enemies dealing 95% of the Food Soul's ATK as damage as well as silencing enemy with the highest attack rate for 6 seconds. Eclipse Cocktail and Beach House Cosmos must be summoned on the field to activate.

 

## Related Skins

Eclipse Cocktail "Celestial Virgo" -  _Even though it is not possible for food souls to have blood relations, I can't help but see all the younger ones as children of my own._

Eclipse Cocktail "Cosmic Bride" -  _Such a beautiful dress! Wait... Am I dressed the way brides would...? Hold on! Who am I getting married to?!_


	14. Beach House Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach House Cosmos  
> Moon Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really know nothing about this cocktail, but I wanted to make it so bad, I tried nonetheless.

## Bio

Food Soul: Beach House Cosmos

Rarity: Super Rare

Type: Strength

Artifact: Spear

Bio: Beach House Cosmos can be easily described as laid-back and fun. If he sees someone in a bad mood, his first instinct is to try and cheer them up, distract them from the woes in life, do not be fooled, however, he can still get things done easily. Beach House Cosmos loves nothing more than sunny skies, beaches, his Master Attendant, and his fellow Cocktail Food Soul.

 

## Audio

Contract: Hey, hey, hey! I'm Beach House Cosmos, a pleasure to meet'ya, Attendant.

Login: Welcome back, and don't worry, I actually finished the tasks you gave me.

Ice Arena: I much prefer surfing, but I've never gone ice skating! This is great!

Skills: Move out the way!

Ascend: Why do you look surprised? I told you I wasn't slacking off.

Fatigue: Whew! I could use a break...

Recovering: Hey Attendant! Wanna chill with me?

Team Formation: Lighten up, guys, This'll be fun!

Defeat: Maybe... I should've... tried harder...

Notice: Yo, Attendant! Food's finished.

Idle 1: Hey, Eclipse! Wanna go and spar? H-Hey! I swear I finished all my work!

Idle 2: Hi, Moon Pie! Care if I join ya to find Eclipse?

Interact 1: I find that if I stress over things too much, I tend to regret how I've lived life, but if I slack off all the time, It makes me wonder if I've changed at all.

Interact 2: Heeeeey, don't worry! I finished all the work you gave me before going on break! Talkin' about breaks, you look a tad bit tired too, come join me!

Interact 3: Hm? Eclipse? Oh, well, it just so happens to be that we shared the same Attendant in the past... but this is the first time I've seen her in a while.

Pledge: I know that to others, I may seem lazy and kind of a nuisance, but you are truly one of a kind. Thank you... for being you.

Intimate 1: Go... out? Sure, I enjoy hanging out with you! Wait, you mean like a date!? I... Uh... Sorry, it's just... I kinda like someone else right now.

Intimate 2: Are those chocolates? You sure are serious about this.

Intimate 3: Well, I suppose I guess one date wouldn't hurt... Where would you like to go?

Victory: Woohoo!!! I knew we could do it!

Defeat: Was I... not trying hard enough?

Feeding: This is so good! Attendant? What are you standing there for? Join me!

 

## Data

Recipes: Beach House Cosmos

Type: Beverage

Birthplace: ???

Birth Year: ???

Trait: Laid-Back

Height: 172cm/5ft.8in.

Likes: Eclipse Cocktail, Moon Pie

Dislikes: None

Motto: I find that if I stress over things too much, I tend to regret how I've lived life, but if I slack off all the time, It makes me wonder if I've changed at all.

Introduction: Beach House Cosmos is an easy drink to pull-together, it begins with store-bought limeade, paired with vodka, triple sec and cranberry juice. It's quiet too easy to gulp down this drink on blistering summer days, however, we do warn you to not drink too many as they can become slightly lethal.

Basic Skill: Rocky Shores - Beach House Cosmos runs to the nearest enemy and delivers several stabs, causing 100% ATK as damage, plus 100 extra damage, removing any buff effects from the target and stunning them for 1 second.

Energy Skill: Tide Turner - Beach House Cosmos delivers a lethal slice towards all enemies on the front lines, causing 100% ATK as damage, plus 200 extra damage, removing any buff effects from the targets, removing debuffs from teammates and stunning them for 2 seconds.

Linked Skill: Wave Turner - Beach House Cosmos delivers a lethal slice towards all enemies on the front lines, causing 100% ATK as damage, plus 300 extra damage, removing any buff effects from the targets, removing debuffs from teammates and stunning them for 5 seconds.

 

## Related Skins

Beach House Cosmos "Aquatic Slumber" - _Don't you ever want to just lay down and relax? Surrounded by colourful fish and coral reefs, and never have to worry about someone disturbing your sleep?_

Beach House Cosmos "Seaside Groom" - _Daaang, I feel fancy! One question though, what's the ring for?_


	15. OC's in Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not posting new content in forever, so I made this in hopes you guys would enjoy it.

**MA: Can I copy your homework?**

**I'll help you with it!:** Jelly Art, Caffè Mocha, Eclipse Cocktail.

 **Yeah, sure!:** Pasta, Chocolate Poke Cake, Pocky, Beach House Cosmos.

 **Bold of you to assume I did the homework:** Mint Chocolate Chip, Pepero.

 **Lol nope:** Pisang Goreng, Also Pepero, Ice Cream Mochi.

 **Wait we had homework?!:** Sugar Cookie, Cotton Candy Carnival.

 ***Seen at 5:55 AM*:** Milkshake, also Ice Cream Mochi.

* * *

 **MA:** Alright, give me your hairdryer.

 **Pepero:** What? What are you talking about?

 **MA:** Don't you carry one in your bag?

 **Pepero:** Have you ever met a Food Soul?

***Later***

**MA:** *On the phone with CM* Hey, do you have a hairdryer in your bag?

 **Caffè Mocha:** Of course, I'm not an animal.

* * *

 **Pasta:** What are you doing up there?

 **Spaghetti:** *Standing on a chair* I live here, you know. I can stand wherever I want, thank you very much.

 **Pasta:** ……

 **Spaghetti:** ……

 **Pasta:** Where’s the cockroach?

 **Spaghetti:** Under the table.

* * *

 **Judge:** Does the defendant have any special requests?

 **Raindrop Cake:** The death penalty.

 **Choco Poke Cake:** Raindrop Cake, it was just a parking ticket.

 **Raindrop Cake, leaning into the mic:** Please kill me.

* * *

 **Mint Choco Chip:** All you guys talk about is

 **Mint Choco Chip:** Top energy, bottom energy, big d*ck energy

 **Mint Choco Chip:** B*TCH I GOT NO ENERGY

 **Mint Choco Chip:** I’m so tireddd

* * *

 **Beach House Cosmos:** Pepero just told me I have four days to live.

 **Eclipse Cocktail:** What???? Are you sick????

 **Beach House Cosmos:** No he just doesn’t like me.

 **Pepero:** I'm gonna f*ck you up on Tuesday!

* * *

 **Jelly Art:** *Carrying cake* Hey everyone.

 **Ice Cream Mochi:** What are you doing here?

 **Jelly Art:** Napoleon told me Sugar Cookie got hurt so I brought some cake.

 **Ice Cream Mochi:** Why?

 **Jelly Art:** Sugar cookie loves cake.

* * *

 **Caffè Mocha:** I think she’s trying to be heterosexual with me; I need to leave.

* * *

 **Mint Choco Chip:** Hey, Pisang, how do you ask a glass of water what it’s doing?

 **Pisang Goreng:** A glass of water is an inanimate object and therefore incapable of having a thought process, or understanding basic English. 

 **Mint Choco Chip:**  

 **Mint Choco Chip:**   _Water you doing?_

* * *

 **Cotton Candy Carnival:** -and whenever you’re down, don’t forget the little things.

 **Milkshake:** I’m really bad at remembering the little things,

 **Milkshake:** Like, there was this one time I left Whiskey at an amusement park.

* * *

 **Whiskey:** As your best friend-

 **Milkshake:** Pasta's my best friend.

**Whiskey:**

**Whiskey:** *Holds up a knife* AS YOUR BEST FRIEND

* * *

 **Chocolate:** *Hanging picture on the wall* Am I straight?

 ** **Choco Poke Cake** : ** ….no, Chocolate, you’re not.

 **Chocolate:** *Rolling eyes* The picture, CPC. Is the picture straight?

 ** **Choco Poke Cake** : ** *Looks at picture of him kissing Coffee at their wedding* No.

* * *

 **Pocky:** *Screaming*

 **Pepero:** *Also screaming*

 **Pizza, in the background:** What are they doing?

 **Cotton Candy Carnival:** Asserting their dominance.

* * *

 **Pasta:** Would you rather stab Whiskey or-

 **Milkshake:** Whiskey.

 **Pasta:**  I didn’t even finish.

 **Milkshake:**  I don’t want to hear it.

 **Whiskey:**  I’m feeling a little unsafe.

* * *

 **Sugar Cookie:** What does “take out” mean?

 **Eclipse Cocktail:** Food

 **Pocky:** Dating

 **Pepero:** Murder

 **Pisang Goreng:** It can be all three if you’re bold enough.

* * *

 **Beach House Cosmos:** If a car were to crash on Eclipse Cocktail, I’d do anything to be in her place to save her.

 **Pepero:**  I’d do anything to watch that.

* * *

 **Ice Cream Mochi:** there are three ways to do things: the right way, the wrong way, and the Mint Choco Chip way.

 **Choco Poke Cake:**  isn’t that the wrong way?

 **Mint Choco Chip:**  yeah, but it’s faster

* * *

 **Milkshake:** I’m going to Taco Bell. Do you want anything?

 **Pasta:** I want Spaghetti to come back.

 **Milkshake:**  Yeah, I got like…12 dollars.


End file.
